El chico del tren
by GaaraUzumakixx
Summary: Las gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer del cielo y es cuando Eijirou recuerda que fue un día lluvioso en el que conoció a Katsuki. KiriBaku.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Advertencias:** AU sin quirk. KiriBaku, Shonen-ai.

* * *

 _ **1**_

De lunes a viernes, Eijirou tiene clases extracurriculares por lo que cuando regresa a casa en metro ya es de noche y los vagones están prácticamente vacíos. A excepción de él y Katsuki, por supuesto.

Katsuki es un chico alto, de explosivo cabello rubio y ojos rojos como dos grandes rubíes. A Eijirou le gustan los ojos de Katsuki, se parecen a los de él, y es algo que tienen en común.

Katsuki es callado, no habla mucho, y cuando lo hace es para insultar al pelirrojo o simplemente para hacerlo callar pues si hay algo que Eijirou sabe hacer es hablar. Y vaya que habla hasta los codos, sobre todo de las idioteces que hace en la UA con Denki y Sero. El rubio no sabe quiénes son en realidad esos tíos, lo único que sabe es que al hablar de ellos la sonrisa de Eijirou se ensancha y su voz se eleva. Y a él le gusta la voz de Kirishima.

Cada día, de lunes a viernes, Eijirou toma el tren de las 7:30 y se queda en el durante tres estaciones antes de bajar a su destino. El pelirrojo no sabe dónde sube Katsuki ni tampoco donde baja. Simplemente le hace compañía durante alrededor de quince minutos antes de despedirse de él y esperar a verlo al día siguiente.

Pero ese día en particular Katsuki no está en el vagón, y tampoco al día siguiente, ni al siguiente. Eijirou no tiene su teléfono celular ni tampoco su email para comunicarse con él. Sabe que algo anda mal, pero lo que no sabe es como comprobarlo.

…

Katsuki vuelve después de dos largas semanas. Eijirou lo abraza con fuerza ganándose un puñetazo justo en la mandíbula por parte del rubio.

—Tuve que salir de viaje, fue por eso por lo que no estuve y por lo tanto no me viste en el tren.

Eijirou se alegra de que no fuera algo más grave.

Y así pasa un mes en el que ha aprendido varias cosas de Katsuki. Por ejemplo: que se apellida Bakugou, que tiene una clara obsesión con los explosivos, que los insultos jamás se terminan en él, que tiene un mejor amigo llamado Izuku, que le gustan los alimentos picantes, y que parece que no tiene más pares de pantalones ni otra chaqueta decente.

Katsuki se pone nervioso cuando se lo menciona y le cambia el tema rápidamente, pero Eijirou aún se queda pensando. Le ofrece regalarle algo de ropa que ya no usa y Katsuki lo golpea en el hombro diciéndole que no es un vagabundo.

—Has fumado de la buena, ¿no es así? Mira que hablarle a la nada.

Eijirou se queda mirando al hombre frente a el quien le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa burlona. Katsuki le susurra que no le haga caso, pero le es imposible concentrarse en otra cosa más que en las palabras dichas por el sujeto. Él no le hablaba a la nada, ¿qué no ve que habla con Katsuki?

…

Esa mañana a Kirishima le ha saltado una loca idea a la cabeza. Después de meses de conocer a Katsuki decide que hoy lo encaminara a su hogar. Tal vez, si tiene suerte, este lo deje pasar y terminen en muy buenos términos.

Porque ya no es un secreto que el gusta de Katsuki. Cuando lo hizo público, el rubio solo lo había mirado asombrado para luego reír.

—Te llevaras una gran sorpresa.

Y Eijirou no sabe que responder ante eso. Pero aun así no hay signo de rechazo en las palabras de Bakugou por lo que piensa que tiene una oportunidad de llegar al corazón de aquel misterioso chico.

—Pelo de mierda, creo que te has pasado de tu destino ya.

Kirishima niega.

—Noup, hoy te acompañare a tu casa.

Katsuki se tensa. Eijirou lo mira con una gran sonrisa que hace que le duela el alma entera. Sabe que debe decírselo, él tiene derecho a saberlo, pero aun así no encuentra la manera de hacer que las palabras surjan de su boca. Sabe que si lo dice su estadía junto a el llegara a su fin y no desea aquello. Quiere verlo todos los días, durante quince minutos, y hablar con el ahí sentados en aquel vagón del tren sin que se entere su secreto.

—No creo que sea buena idea que lo sepas aún.

Pero Eijirou no le escucha. Esta balbuceando tonterías sobre lo genial que sería tener una noche de chicos ahora que sabrá donde vive Katsuki. Se bajan cuatro estaciones más adelante. El pelirrojo se da cuenta de que Katsuki vive algo alejado y que las calles por las que transita son sombrías y atemorizantes. ¿Enserio debe pasar por todo aquello para llegar a su hogar? ¡Que pesadilla!

No le dice nada y camina sin rechistar detrás del rubio el cual se ha mantenido en silencio desde que bajaron del tren. Alza una ceja cuando Katsuki dobla una esquina y se dirige a una casa color marrón con un lindo jardín de pasto verdoso. Se detiene en la puerta y con la mirada le pide que espere afuera. Kirishima lo hace y deja que el rubio entre a la casa.

Pasan veinte minutos y Bakugou no ha salido. La opción mas viable era que debía marcharse, pero algo en él le decía que esperara, que Katsuki saldra de nuevo, pero no es así. Eijirou se desanima y da la media vuelta marchándose del lugar.

…

Y el rubio no volvió. En el vagón del tren solo se ha estado subiendo Eijirou y de vez en cuando algún otro que se logra colar.

¿Qué había hecho mal ese día?

Tal vez no debió seguirlo hasta su casa sin su consentimiento, pero la curiosidad le había ganado. Le extraña, joder que sí. Y ahora no se creerá el cuento de que este de viaje. Pasa su bajada y espera pacientemente hasta llegar a la estación donde se había bajado con Katsuki aquel día.

El lugar sigue siendo algo tenebroso y de mala muerte. Eijirou está acostumbrado a lugares con luz y más vida, no a lugares como este que parecen sacados de una película de terror. Camina varias cuadras hasta que encuentra la casa de Katsuki. Se sorprende al ver que el pasto está marchitándose y no tiene el mismo color verdoso de la última vez. La casa está en silencio y ninguna luz se puede vislumbrar en el interior. Eijirou traga saliva y se atreve a tocar la puerta.

Uno, dos, tres. Nada. Lo intenta de nuevo. Una vez más solo recibe silencio.

— ¿Buscabas a alguien?

El joven se gira encontrándose con un joven de enredado cabello verdoso. La luz de la luna le cae en el rostro iluminándole sus ojos, los cuales parecen brillar cual esmeraldas.

—A un amigo, él vive aquí. Lo acompañe hace una semana, pero no he sabido nada de el desde entonces así que vine a visitarle.

El chico frunce el ceño.

—Eso no es posible. Nadie vive en esa casa desde hace más de dos meses.

—Pero Katsuki entro allí. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos.

El pelirrojo se da cuenta que a la mención del nombre el rostro del chico cambie radicalmente y ahora se ve asustado y confundido.

—El hijo del matrimonio que vivía ahí falleció dentro de la casa, ellos se mudaron para no tener que vivir con el recuerdo de su perdida. Todos en este vecindario lo saben, si no me crees pregunta a quien quieras y te dirá que mi historia es verídica.

Eijirou se quedá sin habla. Recuerda que una vez le pregunto a Katsuki como era su familia a lo que este había respondido que era hijo único y que en su hogar solo vivían él y sus padres.

—Pero eso no puede ser…

—Es mejor que te alejes de aquí, fuera lo fuera que te guio hasta este lugar ya no pertenece al mundo de los vivos y mucho menos podría ser _Kacchan_.

Y tras decir eso se aleja lentamente sin decirle una palabra más. Kirishima solo atina a balbucear algo que ni el mismo entiende. Un trueno se escucha en la distancia anunciando que la lluvia está cerca. Eijirou mira hacia la casa de nuevo justo cuando esta es iluminada por un relámpago. Y por esas milésimas de segundo parece verlo. Su rubio cabello sigue en punta y sus ojos rubíes le observan a través del vidrio de la ventana. Parece que murmura algo parecido a un "lo siento" y vuelve a desaparecer cuando la luz del rayo se apaga.

El corazón de Kirishima se contrae y una lagrima resbala por su mejilla entendiéndolo todo. Las gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer del cielo y es cuando Eijirou recuerda que fue un día lluvioso en el que conoció a Katsuki. El agua cae lentamente hasta convertirse en un aguacero.

Un trueno resuena sacándolo de su estado de petrificación y en un acto reflejo comienza a correr, alejándose de aquel lugar y alejándose de quien alguna vez fue Katsuki Bakugou.

* * *

 _ **Y eso ha sido todo. Este es mi primer fanfic dentro de este fandom así que perdonen que haya quedado algo fuera de personaje.**_

 _ **Tenia en mente una historia con este tipo de temática desde que vi el corto animado "Missing Halloween" y me pareció una idea muy genial así que me base en eso.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, significa mucho para mi.**_


End file.
